User blog:Godkombat21/Thor vs Zeus (GOW)
Thor, Son of Odin and defender of Asgard VS Zeus, The ruler of Olympus and God of the skies WHO....IS....DEADLIEST?! In this battle for the ultimate thunder god. Thor Being the son of Odin, Thor is the god of Thunder, He naturaly posseses superhuman strength, speed, endurance, stamina, knowledge, agility, reflexes and senses. He can fly and does not need air, and has an accelerated healing factor. Thor has complete and total control over weather and can summon lighting and storms at will. He also carries his magical hammer Mjolnir, a weapon only Thor can wield. Even without Mjolnir Thor is an incredably skilled hand to hand combatant, Being able to out punch the likes of Hulk and other powerful foes. Zeus After he defeated his father in the great war, Zeus then became the king of Olympus. In so, Zeus naturaly posseses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and knowledge. His abilities are not that limited as he can teleport, change size, change his form, and sense presence of others. He is the god of the skies and can control the weather and multiple forms of lightning, most often thunderbolts. Zeus also brings to this battle the Blade of Olympus, this blade is one of the only weapons able to kill immortals X-factors Thor/Zeus 180-Strength-175 Thor is well known for having unlimited strength and his strength only increases with his belt of strength. Thor has been shown to be strong enough to seriously damage Wolverine and over power the Hulk. While Zeus is incredably strong he has been over powered by his own son, Kratos 100-Endurance-100 Both gods are incredably resiliant, Thor having survived a beating from Hulk and Zeus surviving multiple stabs from the Blade of Olympus. 110-Experience-95 Thor has faced and defeated many foes ranging from frost giants and trolls, to big guys like Galactus and Thanos. Although Zeus has defeated the titans, he has never faced a foe like Thor (other then maybe Kratos) 96-Abilities-100 Although the abilites of these fighters are incredably similar, Zeus gets the edge by the fact that he can do almost any thing he puts his mind two as he is the rular of the world as is. Battle Prolouge Mount Olympus-12:00 PM Zeus gazed from Mount Olympus looking over the world he ruled, feeling content. But he looked in the distance and noticed a land he had never seen before, it had only recently appeared out of no where. "Hermes, What is this new territory in my presence?" Hermes looks over. "The inhabitents call it Asgard my lord, by what I'm told, they are ruled by their own gods." "Their own gods!?" Zeus was angered but yet intrigued. "Their own gods, hmm..." Zeus then got an idea. He called up Ares. "Ares gather your finest warriors," He turned to Hades. "And you, release some of the fiercest monsters, you have to offer. It's time we pay a visit to these 'gods'." Zeus said with a smirk. Asgard-12:15 PM The Asgardians were having drinks happily. They were celebrating a recent victory against and army of Orcs. But the son of Odin was on edge. The large mounten in the distance had just recently sprouted from the ground and something about just didn't seem right. "Come Thor, Leave that mountain and take a drink." One asgardian said holding a keg up. But Thor didn't budge, he watch the mountain and soon spotted a massive array of creatures approaching Asgard. It was a large army. teaming with saytrs, centaurs, minotaurs, and many other creatures, a good portion of them was undead. Right in the middle of them stood Ares, his fiery sword armed and ready. He spoke. "These mortals must be put in their place, by the orders of your god of war, burn this land, burn it to the ground!" WIth out warning the monsters charged foward towards the front gates of asgard. Thor saw this comming and commanded the asgardians to charge the approaching army. The two armies collided. The body count increased rapidly as soilders from both sides dropped like flies. Thor prepares to join the battle when a massive lighting storm began to surround him. Suddenly a massive thunder bolt struck behind him and there stood the king of olympus himself Zeus. To be Continued Category:Blog posts